


Monster

by megthemewlingquim



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megthemewlingquim/pseuds/megthemewlingquim
Summary: Loki reveals his backstory to you directly after Odin goes into his Odinsleep.





	Monster

You sat comfortably on Loki's bed, reading a book. It was actually a book on Asgard's history, and it was wonderful.

Great battles, treachery, magic, monsters. It all became a great big story, one big journey.

You heard the door open.

"You're back," you said cheerfully without looking up, knowing that only you and Loki could enter his room.

"Hi," he said curtly. He strode over to the wall, which was basically a window looking out at Asgard, and he stood there.

"Something's wrong," you said. "There's something you're not telling me."

He didn't answer. 

"Not that you have to tell me anything," you added with a small chuckle. "You don't.... But if you want to say anything--"

"I'm not Asgardian," Loki mumbled, and his words cut through yours.

"What?" you asked softly, setting the book down beside you on Loki's emerald green sheets. "That's impossible... you're a prince, aren't you?"

He laughed, a harsh "hah" that immediately darkened the mood. Immediately, you shut your mouth half unwillingly and shivers ran through your body. "Prince," Loki spat, like it was some sort of a joke.

And then he sighed, his anger gone. His shoulders slumped, and the shivers in your body went away.

You blinked, trying to make sense of what just happened. Did Loki.....his emotions, did they just...?

"Loki," you said slowly, "you can talk to me. You know that, don't you?"

He moved to come and sit beside you. He took your hands in his, and you noticed that his hands were were shaking.

"I'm..." He paused to take a shaky breath. "I'm a frost giant. Jötun. Laufey's son."

The words seeped slowly into your mind, like the meaning of them didn't quite click with you at first.

"Laufey's son?" you asked, bewildered. "How?"

"Odin found me after The Battle of Jötunheim, as an infant, abandoned by my family," Loki said softly. "He took me in. He says that it was because I was innocent and left to die, but now I know that it was because he wanted me as a peace offering." He paused, as if trying to make sense of what he was saying. "An instrument of union between the Asgardians and the Jötunheim.

"He used me," he said through gritted teeth. "He never loved me at all."

"Loki, that's not--"

"[Y/N]." His tone was suddenly again unbelievably harsh. "Don't."

You froze, stopping in mid sentence, your eyes wide and your breathing uneven.

Two seconds. That's how short of a time it took for you to register it.

Are you...controlling me? you thought.

Loki's eyes widened, and then you could see the frightened child, the innocent who never meant to hurt anybody. All in one look, he had a way of expressing everything. Shock, sadness, fear.

Am I? came the reply in your mind, and it was Loki's voice. 

I-I-I don't know, you thought. Maybe before but not--

He shuddered, his eyes welling up with tears. "I'm sorry," he said aloud, "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey," you said, reaching out to hold his hands. "You didn't. Knowingly, I mean. You didn't do anything wrong, it's alright..."

You repeated the last sentence a few times while Loki cried.

"My dear," he said, "I need to ask you something; if you will still love me, monster though I am?"

"Why would you even ask that?" you whispered. "Of course I will. I don't care that you're not Asgardian. You're still you. I still love you. And you're not a monster, you're not."

He sniffed, a small yet overjoyed smile on his face. "I don't deserve you," he said, leaning over and kissing you gently on the temple. "Thank you."


End file.
